


The Void

by TheLadyMerlin



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-21
Updated: 2010-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMerlin/pseuds/TheLadyMerlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where was Spike before he appeared in Angel’s office</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Void

Author: LadyMerlin  
        Title: The Void  
        Chapter: 1/1  
        Pairing: none – Spike  
        Rating: R  
        Concrit: in comments please  
        Disclaimer: Not mine, all belongs to the wonderful Joss  
        Warnings: none – is a bit creepy, maybe :)  
        Summary: Where was Spike before he appeared in Angel’s office  
        Beta(s): the wonderful [](http://laazikaat.livejournal.com/profile)[**laazikaat**](http://laazikaat.livejournal.com/) looked at this a while ago for me   
  
  
  
  
 

[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v284/LadyMerlin/LJ%20Banners/?action=view&current=thevoid.png)

 

 

 

 

There is nothing. No sights, no sounds, no smells, no feelings except his own, trapped in a world of darkness and solitude. He’s not sure how long he’s been in this nothing. He remembers the feeling of burning, the pain and the final release when it was over. Then he found himself in this emptiness, devoid of senses and only himself for company. He ponders the possibility that this is hell, his own personal version anyway. He had always hated being alone for any length of time. So was this it then, his punishment for crimes and past sins? If so, perhaps it was just and deserved. 

At first, he entertained himself with the stories of a colourful past and then with the thoughts of what could have been. Now he thinks, maybe, he’s starting to go a little crazy. He giggles at that but of course, he hears nothing and that’s when he starts to scream. But it’s only in his mind and there’s no one else to hear.


End file.
